Jealousy Wins Her Love
by Ashalita Hisatake
Summary: The Strawhats' captain, Monkey D, Luffy finally became the Pirate King and his first mate Zoro Roronoa finally achieved his dream of being the best swordsman in the world. Zoro thought he had everything until his crew saved a young man that caught the beautiful archaeologist's attention. Will he attain her love until someone else does?
1. Chapter 1: A Rival for Her Love

**Yup, another ZoroxRobin Story for everyone to enjoy. I love this couple and I hope you all enjoy it. I decided to base the story on Zoro's point of view. Hit me up with reviews and criticism. I will like to know what you think.**

 **-Ashalita**

 **P.S: I don't own One Piece, just love it. Hehehe**

Chapter One: A Rival for Her Love

It has been a year that my Captain became the Pirate King and yes, he is still the same goofball. We still have crazy adventures and we faced many powerful pirates along the way. We were known as the most powerful and fearless band of pirates in all the Seven Seas and I finally achieved my dream of being the best swordsmen in the world. I did it for myself and for my best friend Kuina but after achieving it, I felt something was missing. I wasn't satisfied and I don't know why. I am sitting on the crow nest, staring at the stars. It was night and it my turned to keep watch.

"Zoro, I brought you a blanket." A voice said. I turned and found Robin with a beautiful smile on her face. She was wearing a black fitted dress and a hat just like she wore during our adventure in Dressrosa. "I don't want you to get a cold." When she first joined, I thought she was bad news. She always wore a fake smile and cunningly lured the rest of the crew to liking her. But in time, we grew closer and well I fell in love with her. Wait? I am in love with her? Is that what I am missing? Love? "Zoro, are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine… Sorry." I replied, grabbing the blanket and hiding my blush. "Thank you Robin. You didn't need to."

"I wanted to." Robin said. "You have been looking after me ever since you saved me from that lightning guy. You save me a lot and I want to do something for you."

"We are nakama Robin. I don't want anyone to hurt you." I replied. So she noticed that I keep saving her. I didn't know why I keep saving her. I thought it was instinct and because she was part of the crew but when she is in danger, I fear that I will never see her again or see her in endless pain. A vision of Robin covered with her own blood always hits me when she is in danger. My body, mind, and heart raced towards her aid and I am finally admitting to myself that I love her…

"I don't want you to get hurt as well." Robin said, sitting beside me. "You are important to me just like the others. You are all a part of me."

"Really?" I asked. This is the first time we ever had a conversation that doesn't involved me being irritated by her fake smile. She was smiling for real and it was for me.

"Yes and I am happy you finally trust me." Robin said.

"Robin, there is something I want to tell you." I said. I was going to tell her. I have to I mean… I might not get another chance. I grabbed her hand and her gaze never left me. I blushed nervously, trying to gather my courage to tell her. "Robin, I…"

"Yes Zoro?" She asked.

"I… I am…" Suddenly, a sound of cannons caught my attention. I stood up and found three Marine Ships heading towards our way. "How did they find us?"

"I don't know but we have to alert the others." Robin said.

"Yeah…" I said. I didn't bother to use the latter. I jumped off the crow nest and rang the bell. "WAKE UP EVERYONE, WE HAVE MARINES HEADING OUR WAY!" The first person to bolt out the room was none other than our captain.

"MARINES, WHY ARE MARINES DOING HERE?!" Luffy screamed.

"Why can they attack us during the day?" Ussop said, walking out the room. "I want to sleep."

"Well, it can't be helped." Franky said.

"My eyes can't stay up but I don't have any eyes…Yohohoho…" Brook said. Nami came out and pulled out a binocular.

"It seems that they are chasing someone. He is speeding through the water in a small boat." Nami said.

"He must be a high priced pirate since he is being chased by three marine ships." Sanji said, walking out with a cigarette in his mouth.

"We should move now. He is coming our way." Robin said.

"Franky, let's get moving." Nami ordered.

"I am on it." Franky said, racing to the helm. Robin walked next to Nami.

"Nami, may I have a look please?" She asked.

"Sure…" Nami said, giving her the binocular. She took a peak.

"He just got hit. I don't see him coming up. I think he is a Devil Fruit User." Robin said. She then turned to Sanji and me. "Captain, should we help him?"

"Of course, Zoro… Sanji… lend him a hand." Luffy ordered. "I want to recruit him."

"BAKA, WE ARE GOING TO GET ATTACK BY MARINES BECAUSE OF HIM!" Nami screamed, hitting him hard.

"Captain's orders…" I said, letting out a sigh. I was his first mate and I have no choice but to agree with him.

"It can't be helped." Sanji said. We used one of our mini ships to get to the strangers. And as we made it to our location, Sanji jumped in the water while I cut all the cannonballs that came in our way. I don't like the stupid love cook but he is also my nakama and as a first mate I have to protect him too. In minutes, Sanji came back to the surface with the stranger. I helped him get on the ship and drove away. He was still breathing which was a good thing. "I wonder who this idiot is." Sanji took a glance at the person's face. He was quite young. He was wearing a hooded jacket with long jeans. He was also wearing a beanie and glasses. I was amazed he didn't lose his glasses. He also had red hair judging for the strands coming out from his beanie. "Does he look familiar to you?"

"No, I don't know who it is." I replied. We made it to the ship and we also got away from the Marines. As we docked, the love cook and I carried the stranger on deck. Chopper was there to greet us.

"I heard that you two left to save someone. Please carry him to my medical room." Chopper said.

"Alright…" We said. We followed the doctor to his quarters. We placed him on the bed and Chopper immediately checked on him. "So how is he?" Chopper let out a smile.

"He is okay, thank goodness. He doesn't have any injures. I wonder if he did something to block the cannons." Chopper said. "But he is going to be okay. We just need to get him out of these wet clothes. He might get a cold."

"I don't want to." Sanji protested. I was going to do it until Robin entered the room.

"Robin, thank you for coming…" Chopper said, smiling. "Can you help me?"

"Of course I will. Anything for you…" She said, smiling.

"Sanji, can you get some of your clothes?" Chopper asked.

"Why me?"

"Please Mr. Cook…" Robin said.

"OKAY ROBIN-SWAN, I WILL DO IT FOR YOU!" Sanji screamed with awe. He raced the room and all I can do is let out a sigh. What is up with that pervert?

"Zoro, you can leave now. Robin and I got this covered." Chopper said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I am sure." Robin said.

"Okay…" I said, leaving the room and closing the door behind me. I didn't feel good about Robin undressing another man. I mean, come on… I was going to confess to her. But I let out another sigh, hoping I will get another chance.

"So Zoro, is he okay?" Ussop asked.

"Yeah, Robin and Chopper are tending to him." I replied.

"We are lucky we got away from those Marines." Nami said, letting out a sigh. "What a night."

"You are telling me." Franky said, still at the helm. "It is hard to find a safe place to dock in the dark."

"But the stars are amazing." Brook said. We all looked up in the night sky and he was right, the stars were shining ever so beautiful. "Nami, tonight is a perfect tonight. I hope you will let me see your panty." Nami smashed him on the head.

"HELL NO!" She screamed.

"I can't wait to meet him." Luffy said, chuckling. "He might have a cool devil fruit power." My Captain always sees the bright side of things. He loves making new friends which sometimes it leads us in crazy situations. I then turned and found the Love Cook raced back to Chopper's room. He knocked and Robin opened the door half way and stretch out her hand. He gave her his clothes and she shut the door after she thanked him. Sanji walked up to us and let out a sigh. "What's wrong?"

"That guy… I don't like him." He growled.

"Luffy, he might be an assassin or something." Ussop said.

"But Robin was an assassin and she is our nakama." Luffy pointed out. "I was going to recruit him."

"DON'T ! HE IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ROBIN-SWAN'S PURE HEART!" Sanji screamed. "SHE IS CHANGING HIM IN THERE AND I WANT TO BE THE ONE SHE PUTS HER DELICATE HANDS ON!"

"Pervert…" I mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" He screamed.

"I forgot." I lied. Yes, we always argue. It is something that will never change. But I am not going to let him get in the way of confessing to her. Luffy just chuckled.

"He is a good guy and if he betrays us then I am not worried at all. All of you are strong enough to beat him." Luffy said, smiling. Nami, Sanji, Franky, Ussop, and Brook blushed with his words. They were overwhelmed with his speech while I let out a sigh. Chopper walked out the room and we all turned to him. "So Chopper, how is he?"

"He is awake now. He is talking to Robin." Chopper said.

"Franky, I guess we have to keep on sailing. It is almost five anyways so do you have any energy left." Nami asked.

"Sure, I am wide awake." Franky said.

"We all are." Ussop said. Then the door opened and Robin helped the stranger out the room. He was wearing Sanji's black suit and slacks but with a purple collar button down shirt inside. His tie was loose and he was still wearing the beanie and glasses.

"WELCOME!" Luffy cheered, racing in front of him. "MY NAME IS LUFFY AND I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THIS SHIP. TELL ME YOUR NAME!"

"I will love to but it is too dangerous Pirate King. How about you give me a name?" He replied. He was secretive alright. He knows Luffy. I felt that he was up to something but that wasn't the thing that was bothering me. The thing that was bothering me is that his arm was around Robin's shoulders. They were too close together and it was driving me mad. Robin was just helping him. She wasn't interested in him right?

"Really? I get to name you?" Luffy said, putting some thought into it. "I will call you Night because we found you at night."

"THAT'S A STUPID NAME!" They all screamed expect for me and Robin. Robin just let out a giggle.

"Night sounds like a very nice name for you." Robin said, turning to the stranger. "Don't you agree?"

"Of course milady, if you like it then I will live by that name for you." He said, smiling at her. Did he flirt with Robin? Did he just flirt with my Robin? He then bowed his head in front of Luffy. "Thank you for saving me. I am in your debt."

"Don't mention it Night. I wanted to recruit you." Luffy said, smiling. Now I was having second thoughts of him being recruited. He is already charming Robin. I already have problems with the Stupid Love Cook and I don't want another one.

"I am grateful for your offer but I have to decline. I am already a member of a crew and I got separated from them." Night said, smiling. I was relieved. He is from another pirate crew but who's crew?

"Oh really, that's too bad." Luffy said. "We can help you get back to your nakama."

"WHAT!" Everyone screamed and I was with them. Robin just giggled.

"Our Captain is very kind." Robin said.

"Then I am very lucky I bumped into your ship." Night said, smiling at Robin. "Especially you my dear…" I gritted my teeth and gripped a hold on my katana. I wanted to slice him into two.

"Luffy, do you think that it's strange that he asked you to name him?" Ussop whispered.

"Also, the Marines wanted him and he might be very dangerous." Nami added.

"He needs help and he wants to go back to his nakama." Luffy said.

"But he might betray us and kill us all." Ussop said. Luffy then turned to the stranger.

"Hey Night, are you going to betray me?" Luffy asked.

"No…" Night replied. Luffy gave us a smile and all I can do is face palm myself… He is so damn trusting.

"THAT IS NOT CONVINCING!" We screamed.

"If you want a ride on this ship that you have to answer some questions…" Ussop said, sitting on a chair. Night sat on the opposite end and Robin was finally away from him. Phew… I walked towards her.

"Are you okay?"

"I am fine Zoro." Robin said, smiling at me. "Oh, you said you have something important you want to tell me."

"Oh…yeah…" I said, blushing. Damn it, not now… Not when everyone is here… "I will tell you later if that is alright."

"Sure thing Zoro…" She said, turning to Night.

"My name is Ussop, I am the sniper of this crew." He said.

"Nice to meet you… My name is Night…" He replied.

"So Night which is not really your real name, why are you so secretive about your identity?" Ussop asked, trying to be detective.

"It is my right to keep my identity a secret and also I like the nickname." Night said, smiling.

"Occupation…" Ussop asked.

"I am a computer expert and hacker. I used my skills to steal the information I need to cover the truth about the research I am been working on. I even stole some information out the Marine Headquarters."

"So that is why you were being chased?" He asked.

"Certainly, knowledge and information fascinates me and I will attain all the knowledge I need to reach my goal." Night replied.

"And what will that be?"

"It is a secret." Night said. Ussop gave him an uneasy look. He is always scared but I feel that he has a right to. This guy, I sense a lot of trouble. I fear he might do something to my nakama, to Robin.

"What is your specialty?" He asked.

"My specialty…" Night said, smiling. "Assassination..."

"LUFFY, I HAVE CONCLUDED MY INTERROGATION AND HE IS EXTERMELY DANGEROUS!" Ussop said.

"You are not fooling me." Nami said. "You probably got the others to like you but you are not fooling me."

"Well, I have some jewels from my last heist and I think it would be right to give it to you guys since you are all giving me a lift." Night said, pulling out a bag of jewels. Nami smiled with awe.

"OH WOW NII-SAMA, YOU ARE THE BEST!" Nami screamed, grabbing the bag of jewels out of his hands. "MY NAME IS NAMI BY THE WAY!"

"It is an honor to meet another beautiful lady." Night said, smiling.

"Oi, don't fall for that." I snapped.

"Look, how about this? If you get me to a town, I will reveal my true identity to you Captain Luffy." Night said. "I will contact my crew from there."

"Okay, it's a deal." Luffy said.

"Luffy, he can sleep with me." Chopper said. "There is a lot of space on my bed."

"Thank you very much." He replied. "I didn't get your name."

"Chopper…" He said.

"You are a very good doctor. Thank you so much Chopper for treating me." Night said, smiling.

"You asshole, don't feed me with your words.…" He replied, swaying his body.

"Night, let me show you around the ship." Robin said.

"Thank you Robin, you are very kind." Night said, sitting up from his seat but a blade pierced between his legs.

"I am going to give you a warning. If you harm anyone in my crew I will give you the proper punishment." I threatened. Night didn't faze from my threat. He stared at me for a brief moment and gave me a fake smile.

"I will keep that in mind but you don't need to worry. I only want a lift to the next town." He replied. "I will not harm anyone in your crew." He disappeared in front of me and appeared in front of Robin. So he is a Devil Fruit user, what I am too confused about what his ability is. "To show that I have nothing to hide, I can show you my abilities. He lends to Robin and smiled. "My dear Robin, may I borrow your hat?"

"Of course…" She said, taking it off and giving it to him. He transformed it into paper and swiftly created a bird. It flew around the ship and landed on the Captain's head.

"SO COOL!" Luffy screamed, grabbing the bird but it flew away. "CATCH THE BIRD!" Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper raced around deck, trying to catch the bird.

"I ate the Pepa Pepa Fruit. I can transform anything and anyone into paper. It may sound dull but it comes in handy." Night said. The bird flew back into his hand and it transformed back into a hat. "But don't worry, I can change it back to its original state." He then placed it on Robin's head. "Now it is perfect for you my dear."

"Do it again." Luffy cheered.

"Again… Again…" Chopper said.

"IT IS NOT A MAGIC SHOW!" Nami screamed. Strips of paper flew towards Luffy and Chopper and created a horse out of paper.

"IT IS COOL!" They both screamed. Luffy and Chopper rode on the horse happily.

"Mr. Cook, can you prepare an early breakfast?" Robin asked.

"OF COURSE ROBIN-SWAN! ANYTHING FOR YOU!" Sanji said, racing towards the kitchen.

"You must be very hungry Night." Robin said. "Sanji is the best cook."

"I am very hungry and this ship looks amazing. It is better than my ship." He said, letting out a chuckle. "If my Captain heard that, he will ring my neck."

"He must be a very strict Captain." Nami said.

"He is the strong silent type and very smart but he is still tense and doesn't know the meaning of fun." Night said. "But I am happy that he is my Captain. Everyone in the crew looks up to him. I really miss them." Then Robin placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and found her smiling, that beautifully smile I love so damn much.

"I know how you feel. I don't like getting separated from my crew too." Robin said.

"Thanks Robin, you are too kind." Night said. "So I am ready for the grand tour."

"Of course, let me show you to my favorite place, the library." Robin said, escorting him away from us.

"Robin and Night really hit it off." Ussop said.

"I think Robin likes him." Nami added. I gritted my teeth and walked away. I was going to confess to her tonight and that idiot had to come and ruin it. I have a feeling that was my last chance and I was mad. "What's up with him?"

"I don't know." Ussop said.


	2. Chapter 2: Beautiful Lie

Chapter Two: A Beautiful Lie

I didn't like the fact that Night was always with Robin. Throughout the whole day, they were always together. They read together, eat together, and talk together. But they also did something together that made me bloody mad. I passed by the bathroom and I heard noise. I lend towards the door to listen.

"Oh Robin that feels so good…"

"I am happy." Robin said. "You are so warm Night. It feels nice."

"Really well, let me make warm you up."

I wanted to burst in the room but I had a nosebleed and I have never had it before. I moved away from the door before I lose my mind. I was beyond pissed and the worst part is that the others trusted Night. I mean come on, he didn't want to give us his real name and is a damn hacker. Why do they easily trust him? He is calm, collective, mysterious, and dangerous. Why can anyone see that? Night is so cunning. He cooks our meals along with Sanji and plays with Ussop, Chopper, and Luffy.

"You are pretty good with your hands Night." Sanji said, frying something on the stove.

"I sometimes help the cook in our ship. He taught me a thing or two about cooking but my skills can never match yours Sanji." Night said, smiling. He was cutting onions and other veggies with a sharp knife.

"At least your cook gets help." Sanji said, letting out a sigh. "My Captain has a bottomless pit for a stomach. I have to make a lot of food for him and enough for the rest of the crew."

"My Captain the exact opposite. I sometimes don't know what he is thinking." Night replied. He then turned to me and let out a smile. "Zoro, do you want something to eat?"

"Not from you…" I replied. "I don't want to die." Then Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper entered the kitchen.

"SANJI, I AM HUNGRY!" Luffy screamed.

"IT IS NOT DONE YET!" Sanij screamed.

"BUT I AM HUNGRY!" Luffy complained.

"YOU HAVE TO WAIT!" Sanji replied.

"Captain Luffy, how about we play a game?" Night asked, smiling at him.

"I want to play too." Chopper said.

"Same here…" Ussop added. What a bunch of children.

"Sanji, I will keep him busy." Night said. "It will give you enough time to finish up."

"Thanks Night…" Sanji replied.

"Okay, let's play "Find the Real Night Game"." He said. His body transformed into paper. "There is going to be paper scattered around the deck, the person that finds the right paper wins the game."

"THAT'S SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" They all cheered. He disappeared and paper scattered around the deck.

"I am going to win this." Luffy said, racing out the kitchen.

"Hey Luffy, no fair… We have to leave together." Chopper said, running after him.

"I am not going to lose to you." Ussop said.

"Idiots…" I said, letting out a sigh.

He even helps Nami with her maps and Franky with his inventions.

"Darn it, I ran out of paper." Nami said.

"Well, you can have this." Night said, giving her some paper. "I carry paper all the time and I think I can spare some for you."

"Thanks Night and it is perfect. This paper is perfect of drawing out maps." Nami said, smiling. "You are so reliable."

"I am not all that. I am just only helping." Night said. "So what island are we heading?"

"Well, I think we are heading towards Florence Island." Nami said.

"Oh I have been there before. It is a nice place with a lot of shopping malls and all." Night said, smiling.

"REALLY!" Nami cheered. "I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOP THERE!" Night let out a chuckle.

"You would probably find a lot of nice clothes for you." Night said. "You have a good body and I bet everything you wear will make you look beautiful." Nami blushed and smiled at him.

"You are such a charmer."

"I am only stating the truth Nami." He replied. I so happen to be there. He turned to me and gave me another fake smile. "Zoro, are you excited about going to Florence?" I just grunted and kept silent. He smiled once more and turned to Nami. I really hate that mask he wears. That fake smile… I just want to rip it off. Then Franky entered the room.

"Hey Night, there is something I wanted to ask you." Franky said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you have any information about Vegapunk?" Franky asked.

"Of course, I stole some of his blueprints and also Caesar research as well." He said. 12 sheets of paper appeared in front of him and with a wave of his hand, ink appeared from every sheet. "I know you are a great shipwright and I have no use for this information." He gave the sheets of paper to Franky. Franky scanned through it and was amazed by the information.

"Thank you so much. This is Super Amazing." Franky cheered, doing his pose.

"You are welcome." Night said, smiling. He is smart, I give him that.

And to make matters worse, he can play the guitar. He was sitting underneath the shady tree with Brook. Brook had the violin while he was playing the guitar. "Oh Night, I didn't know you can play." Brook said.

"My mother taught me how to play. She was a musician. However, I am still an amateur." Night said.

"I think you are doing well." Brook said. "Sing me something…"

"I don't have a good voice." He said.

"Please sing for us…" Luffy said.

"Sing…" Chopper said.

"Alright…" Night said, letting out a sigh. He started playing and everyone was moving to the rhythm.

 **I think the universe in on my side**

 **Heaven and Earth have finally aligned**

 **Days are good and that's the way it should be**

 **You sprinkle star dust on my pillow**

 **It's like a moonbeam brushed across my face**

 **Nights are good and that's the way it should be**

 **You make me sing Oh, la, la, la**

 **You make a girl go oh oh**

 **I'm in love, love**

Amazingly, everyone was enjoying it. He had a good voice I hate to admit. Everyone came out of their rooms and listen to his voice.

"He is pretty good." Robin said.

"He sure is." Nami said, letting out a sigh of awe.

 **Did you see that shooting star tonight?**

 **Were you dazzled by the same constellation?**

 **Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?**

 **I think you and the Moon and Nepture got it right.**

 **Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright**

 **Bright, so bright**

 **And I see colors in a different way**

 **You make what doesn't matter fade to grey**

 **Life is good and that's the way it should be**

 **You make me sing Oh, la, la, la**

 **You make a girl go oh oh**

 **I'm in love, love**

 **Did you see that shooting star tonight?**

 **Were you dazzled by the same constellation?**

 **Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?**

 **I think you and the Moon and Nepture got it right. X2**

 **Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright**

 **Bright, so brightx2**

 **And I get lot in your eyes tonight**

When he was done, everyone applaud for him. "Oh Night, you have such a beautiful voice just like a woman." Brook said.

"I will take that as a compliment Brook." He said, smiling back.

I was mad that everyone saw him as a friend and I wanted him gone. Right now, he is sitting between Nami and Robin on a lawn chair, chatting away. They seem to like him.

"I don't like him." Sanji said, standing beside me. "He is a good cook and all but I don't like him near my two girls."

"For once I agree with you." I replied. I watched Night stood up from his seat.

"Forgive me ladies but I am very tired. Is it alright if I depart in Chopper's room?" He asked.

"Of course Night, we will call you when we reach an island. We are almost close." Nami said, smiling.

"You deserve some rest." Robin said.

"Thanks you both." Night said, bowing in front of them. He left them and headed to the room.

"Oh Robin, he is kind a cute don't you think." Nami said. "You are very close with him. I even heard rumors that you bathe with him."

"Nami, I was only washing his back. He is still recovering." Robin said, keeping a straight face. "Also, he is cute."

"You should totally go out with him." Nami teased.

"Maybe…" Robin said, smiling. I was shocked. She thought that guy was cute. I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know what this bloodthirsty feeling I get when Robin is near him but I let it take over me. I made my way to Chopper's medical room and found him reading a book.

"Yes…" He replied. I pinned him to the wall and again, he didn't faze by my rage. "I see someone is cranky."

"STAY AWAY FROM ROBIN!" I screamed.

"Robin? Why on earth you want me to do that?" He asked. I bang his head to the wall. "I see someone is jealous." He disappeared once more and appeared behind me. "Look, if you want to fight then I will give it to you but I think this fight is pointless."

"Why is that? Is it because you can't beat me?" I snapped.

"I don't know about that." He said, pushing his glasses upward to his eyes. "It is just pointless." I punched him and he flew out the room and towards the deck.

"NIGHT! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Ussop asked. I jumped on deck with my three swords ready. "ZORO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"It's fine…" Night said, standing up and wiping the blood of his lips. "We are just bonding."

"Oi, tell them who you really are." I said. "If you don't, I am going to cut you to pieces."

"ZORO, STOP THIS AT ONCE?!" Nami screamed.

"It is okay Nami, let me handle this." Night said, turning to me. "I will fight you."

"Good…" I said. We charge towards each other and it appears that he knows martial arts. He was fast as me and his kicks and punches were quite strong. He wasn't using his abilities to fight. He was only using his fists alone.

"LUFFY, STOP THIS!" Nami screamed. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"I can't… It is their way of trusting each other." Luffy said.

"But they might kill each other and destroy the ship." Chopper said.

"We need to stop them." Ussop said.

"I am having goose bumps on my skin just by looking at them but I don't have any skin..Yohohoho…" Brook said.

"Zoro…" Robin said.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Night asked, dodging my attacks. He kicked him on the side but I blocked it with my blade. "What have I ever done to you?"

"I don't trust you." I said.

"Are you sure that is the reason or you are mad that I am with her?" Night said. "I told you that there is no point."

"I am not going to let you have her." I snapped, tossing him the air. I was going to strike him hard but he dodged my attack and appeared behind me. He then moved to my ear.

"Zoro, she loves you." He whispered. I blushed after that. I turned to him and found him let out a sigh. "I may be close to her but she only loves you."

"Don't lie to me, you two bathe together. I heard everything." I snapped. "I am not going to let you take Robin away from me." I blurted it out in front of my crew and to her. I didn't care. I was mad and in rage. I didn't want her to leave me.

"Zoro, why are you so mad?" Robin said, walking towards us. "Why are you attacking Night? He didn't do anything to you." What she said made it worse. She was defending him. A person she just met. I walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Why are you defending him?" I snapped. "Is it because he is smarter than me? Is it because you two have a lot in common?"

"Zoro…" Robin said, giving me a frown.

"I know that I not good enough and I know that I have given you shit when you first became one of us." I said. "But I can't…" Robin did something that shocked everyone especially me. She kissed me lightly on the lips. As she pulled back I was lost for words and I was blushing like crazy. I can feel the heat on my cheeks.

"Zoro, I love…" But we heard cannons up ahead. We turned and found Five Marine Battle Ships heading our way. "Marines?"

"STRAW HATS, HAND OVER THE DEMON PRINCESS!" They screamed. "SHE IS GOING TO PAY FOR HER CRIMES!"

"Demon Princess?" Luffy said. "Who is that?"

"What did you stole from them?" Franky asked, turning to Night. "It got to be really important since they are always on our tail."

"I stole all the data of every Marine Admirals, Captain and so forth and their weaknesses." Night said, smiling.

"WHAT!" They screamed. "NO WONDER WHY THEY WANT YOUR HEAD!"

"That is valuable information." Robin said.

"Yes but I am not risky your lives for it." Night said. "I guess I have no choice but to break our deal Captain."

"But I want to know who you are." Luffy pouted.

"And you will…" Night said, smiling. He walked towards them. "I will take care of them for you." Clothes were tossed in the air and everyone eyes widened. They found a beautiful woman in a purple bikini top and shorts. She has the same body structure as Robin. She also had long curly red hair that reaches the floor and very unusual set of eyes. One of them was purple and the other was pink.

"YOU'RE A WOMAN!" We all screamed expect for Chopper and Robin.

"You don't mind if I borrow your clothes Robin." She said, turning to her.

"I don't mind at all, it suits you so well." Robin said.

"SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Sanji cheered, dancing around like an idiot. Several of cannonballs raced towards the ship. She jumped high into the air and her eyes started to glow.

" **Water Style Sea Shield** …" She said. The sea burst upwards around the ship, blocking the cannonballs. Then paper flutter around her and created her wings. " **Paper Style, Angel Wings**." She flew through the shield and raced towards the ships.

"She has two Devil Fruit Powers." Ussop said.

"She ate the Hydro Hydro Fruit and the Pepa Pepa Fruit." Robin said, smiling. "She wanted us to keep her identity a secret because she has a huge bounty."

"So we kept her little secret." Chopper said, smiling. I was shocked. She was a woman the whole time and I punched her hard and I was jealous of her. I face palm myself. I am such an idiot. No wonder why she said it was pointless to fight. We watched her transformed the ships into paper. She then pulled out a small rod and sea water raced towards it, creating a huge blade.

" **Water Style, Neptune Blade** …" She said, speedily slicing through the paper ships. As she returned to the ship, everyone eyes were still filled with shock. "Are you guys okay?" Sanji was the first one in front of her and hand her hand.

"You are quite a woman and forgive me for my rudeness earlier. I will make it up to you my lady." Sanji said, kissing her left hand but he found a ring. "Are you…"

"Yes I am a woman and yes I am a married woman." She said, giggling. "My name is Ashalita, the Demon Princess. I am sorry for deceiving you all. I usually disguise myself as a man when I am away from my crew."

"You look so lovely, let me see you panties." Brook said.

"DON'T BE RUDE!" Nami screamed, bashing his head.

"That was so cool but why are you not affected by seawater." Ussop asked.

"Well, it doesn't." She replied.

"WHAT!" They all screamed.

"I can swim in the ocean without getting drained." She said.

"You are amazing my love." Sanji said, twirling around.

"If my husband found you flirting with me, he will kill you." Ashalita said, giggling. "Oh I miss him."

"Don't worry, we are almost there to Florence." Nami said.

"Thanks Nami, I do appreciate it." Ashalita said, smiling. Everyone on the ship pulled their attention to her and I moved away from the scene. I felt like an idiot and I was too embarrassed to be near them. Suddenly, someone grabbed my hand. I turned and found Robin.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I just need some fresh air." I replied.

"Let me come with you." She said. I nodded my head and we ended up at the crow nest alone. I was too ashamed that I didn't want to glance at her. "I met Ashalita when I was a little girl. The Marines were after us and she risked her life to save me. I was eight while she was ten. She became the decoy while I raced away. I didn't know what happened to her but she was one of the people that cared for me. When I finally met her again, she told me that she was lab rat to the Marines and gave her devil fruits. She was supposed to be the ultimate weapon of catching pirates but one of the Marine Admirals was working for one of the Kaido. She was his personal bodyguard and was mind controlled by him. She had no control over her own body and mind. She was saved after."

"So she stole info to find out who did that to her." I asked.

"Yes…"

"I feel like an idiot." I replied. "I was so mad at Night I mean Ashalita that I didn't know that he was a woman. I thought you like..."

"I do but I love you." She said, smiling. "I always have I just thought you didn't feel the same way so I kept it to myself."

"You love me?" I said. I was shocked. She thought I didn't feel the same way. Well, it just took me this morning to figure out that I love her and she loved me all this time.

"Yes and I know you have feelings for me too since you were very jealous." Robin teased.

"NO, I WAS NOT JEAOUS!" I screamed. She started to giggle.

"Oh Zoro, you are a very jealous man but then again, I guess that is why I love you. You will protect me no matter what and love me endlessly. So being jealous is actually a cute trait." She teased. I blushed in front of her. She was waiting for me to love her. She was waiting to confess. I let out a smile and grabbed her waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you Zoro Roronoa."

"I love you too Nico Robin." I said, moving to her lips. We kissed and this time I kissed her back. I kiss grew passionate and I wanted more of her.

"LAND HO!" Ussop screamed. Robin pulled back and kissed me on the forehead.

"We should get down there and tell them about us." Robin said, smiling. "Also, I think you owe someone an apology."

"Yeah I know." I said, letting out a sigh.


	3. Chapter 3: I Have You

Chapter Three: I Have You

We walked back down to the deck and Robin grabbed my hand. I smiled and squeezed it tightly. Ashalita was being spoiled by Sanji and Nami happen to look at us with shock in her eyes.

"Robin… Zoro… Are you two finally…"

"Yes, does anyone have a problem with it?" I asked.

"You don't have to be mean about it Zoro." Robin said. "Zoro and I are dating. I hope that is alright with you all." Everyone was silent but Luffy broke the silence with a chuckle.

"Congrats you two… I hope you make a new nakama." Luffy cheered. I blushed while Robin giggled.

"MAKE A LOT OF BABIES!" Chopper cheered.

"YEAH!" Luffy added.

"WE ARE NOT THERE YET!" I screamed, blushing viciously. I turned to my new lover and she was giggling like crazy. "You are enjoying this are you?"

"Yes I am. It is quite amusing." Robin said, holding her laugh as much as possible.

"I lost Robin-swan…" Sanji said, collapsing to the ground and smashing the floor with his fists. "That stupid Marimo has a girl." He then turned to me with a serious look on his face. "You better treat her right. If you hurt her, I will kill you."

"I will never hurt her you stupid love cook." I snapped back.

"Well, I am happy for you two." Brook said, smiling.

"Yes, we all are." Franky said.

"You two make a great couple." Ussop said.

"And it was quite obvious that Zoro has feelings for Robin." Nami added.

"Shut it witch…"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Nami screamed.

"I forgot…" I replied, letting out a sigh. I don't like dealing with her. She always increases my debt for no damn reason. But like Sanji, I learn to deal with her because she is my nakama.

"This calls for a celebration." Luffy said.

"HAI!" They all screamed. Sanji quickly made a feast and everyone was drinking to their hearts content. However, Ashalita was standing at the edge of the ship, staring at the sea. I saw how sad she was. She must miss her crew so much. I knew how that felt. I was separated from everyone for two years and it was so hard for me. I kissed Robin on the forehead.

"I will be back." I said.

"Alright…" Robin said, smiling. She knew what I was going to do. I stood up from my seat and walked towards Ashalita. I stood beside her silently, trying to figure out what to say to her.

"Yes Zoro…" She said.

"Ashalita I am sorry for trying to kill you. I thought you were trying to make a move on Robin and I was kind a…"

"Jealous…" She finished.

"NO I WAS NOT JEALOUS!" I snapped. Ashalita let out a giggle.

"You don't need to apologize." Ashalita said, smiling. "I will probably do the same thing if someone tries to take my husband away from me."

"So you are married." I said.

"Yes I am. It has been two years now." She said.

"Robin told me what happened to you and I want to thank you for saving her." Zoro said. "If you didn't, I wouldn't have met her."

"I am a sucker for children. I don't like to see children cry or suffer. When I first met Robin, I remember the fear in her eyes and the pain. I wanted her to find happiness so I sacrificed myself to save her." Ashalita said. "I am happy that she found a nice crew." She then turned to me. "Zoro, please keep making her smile for me."

"I will…" I said, smiling back. "So just out of curiosity, who is your husband?"

"That's a secret." She said. Figure as much, she is still secretive and mysterious. That is not going to change. Then a ringing sound surrounded the deck. She pulled out a small device and pressed a button. "Hello…"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU WOMAN?! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU PLUS KEEP CALLING YOUR COMMUNICATOR?! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! I WAS ABOUT TO TEAR DOWN A MARINE HEADQUARTER BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Calm down, I am fine. I am heading to Florence." She replied. "The Strawhats are giving me a lift there."

"Really? You have to get away from there."

"Why?"

"The Marines know you are heading there so I want you to say your goodbyes and leave immediately. Tell the Strawhats to turn around now."

"I guess I don't have a choice do I." She said, letting out a sigh. "I will call you when I am leave and I will meet you in Florence."

"Alright, see you soon…"

"Was that him?" I asked.

"Yes and he is not very happy with me." She said, letting out a sigh. "I guess I have to leave." She then turned to everyone. "It was fun hanging out with you all and you were all so kind to me especially Zoro."

"Are you mocking me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Not at all…" She teased. "Captain, there is a trap waiting for us up ahead. You all need to turn around. I will go to Florence by myself."

"But you have to go now." Chopper said. "We were just having fun." Ashalita kneeled in front of him and patted his head.

"We will meet again." She said. "I promise but now I have to leave and you all need to flee."

"Franky, take the helm…" Nami ordered.

"Yes sis…" He replied.

"I was so looking forward of shopping." Nami said, letting out a sigh.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay on your own?" Robin asked. "I mean, you are heading towards the trap and you might get hurt."

"I have to go. My husband and crew are waiting for me and I don't want to keep them waiting. Robin, I know you are worried but let me be a decoy again." She said, smiling. Robin was holding back tears.

"You better stay alive." Robin said.

"Of course I will." Ashalita said, hugging her. "You are my nakama too." She then started to cry. "You did well Robin and I am proud of you." She pulled back and turned. She then gives Robin a red blank piece of paper. "If you ever need me, write your name on this piece of paper and I will be there for you." Robin nodded her head and smiled. Ashalita then turned to me. "You better take care of her."

"You don't need to tell me." I replied.

"And Robin, you owe me." Ashalita said, giving her a wink. She covered the whole ship with paper and in the end, created an exact replica of our ship. "Well, I will give you all time to slip away." She jumped and landed on the decoy ship. "It was fun."

"COOL!" Franky, Chopper, Ussop, Brook, and of course Luffy screamed.

"WE HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON!" Nami screamed.

"PLEASE COME AGAIN ASHALITA!" Sanji screamed. Ashalita waved and paper versions of us appeared on deck.

"GOODBYE STRAWHATS!" Ashalita screamed. The fake ship sailed away and we all watched her made her way to her crew and of course to some trouble.

"What did she mean by you owe her?" I asked.

"Oh, that… She purposely tried to make you jealous. She said it is the quickest way to determine if you like me or not." Robin said, letting out a giggle. YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?! I was being toy by her the whole time. "She knew it will be risky because you can be very violent but she said it was worth the risk."

"I guess it was." I said, grabbing her hand.

"Zoro, what now?" She asked.

"Well, I am going to take my girlfriend up at the Crow Nest and tend to her every need." I replied. She giggled once more.

"Well, I do want to take a nap. I hope you can make me warm." Robin teased. "Ashalita did a good job when we bathe."

"I am going to do a far better job." I said, kissing her forehead. "Just you wait…"

"Jealous are we…"

"NO, I AM NOT!" I snapped. I followed her to the Crow Nest and I made sure that I filled her with warmth. She was exhausted and was sleeping on me. Her head rested on my shoulder while her arms wrapped around me. I couldn't sleep because I was busy watching the view. Her peaceful sleepy face was beautiful and I can stare at it forever. "I love you." I kissed her forehead and she let out a small smile. I may not admit it but I guess being jealous is a good thing because I got her and I am never going to let her go.

Ashalita's decoy worked. The Marines ambushed the ship and cheered for victory while she snuck into Florence. _That was a close one._ She thought, disguising herself as a man once more and making her way to her rendezvous point. She was almost there until she was surrounded by Marine soldiers. "What the…"

"Demon Princess, surrender quietly. We have you surrounded." The Captain of the squad ordered. "We want the data you stole from us."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She replied. _I have no time for this. I need to get back home._

"You know what I am talking about. You hacked into our main super computer and stole all the information of every Marine soldier."

"It does not ring a bell." She replied.

"Then I guess we have to do the hard way." The Captain said. All the soldiers pointed their guns at her. "It is time to die, pirate."

" **Room** …" A voice said. A doom surrounded them. In the speed of light, all the soldiers were cut into pieces and were floating in the air. "You took your time getting here." She turned and found a tall man in a black coat. He had short black spiky hair that was covered by a white hat and was carrying a long katana.

"I made it didn't I." She replied. He walked up to her and grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

"We can argue later." He said. He turned to the Captain. "You have some nerve attacking my wife." His eyes were filled with bloodlust and rage that the Captain was shivering in fear.

"Law, put them back together and let's go." Ashalita said.

"Fine…." He replied, turning his gaze back at her. She didn't bother to look at him. " **Room** …" They disappeared from the scene and appeared on a ship in a bedroom, docking a few miles away from Florence. He cupped her face and made her look at her. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine Law." She replied, tossing his hand away. "I came here for my resignation."

"Are you insane? The Marines want your head and the news about you stealing top secret data from them already went worldwide. Pirates around the world wants that data as well" He said. "You can't resign."

"I am leaving." She said.

"You are not giving me a good reason." Law snapped. "Why do you want to resign so bad? Is it because of the Strawhats? Did you like them so much that you want to join their crew?"

"No, it is nothing like that." She snapped.

"Oh really, you fell in love with someone over there didn't you? I bet it that swordsmen with no sense of direction or that perverted cook." Law snapped, gritting his teeth. He was beyond mad. "I was worried sick Ashalita. I couldn't concentration because I was afraid something bad might happen to you."

"YOU WERE THE IDIOT THAT SEND ME ON THAT DAMN MISSION!" She snapped.

"BUT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME AT THE CHECKPOINT BUT YOU DIDN'T!" He snapped back.

"MARINE SHIPS WERE ALREADY ON MY TAIL! I COULDN'T MEET YOU!" She screamed.

"WELL AT LEAST ANSWER YOUR DAMN COMMUNICATOR I MADE FOR YOU!" He screamed back. "YOU ARE SO DAMN TROUBLESOME! YOU DON'T EVEN STICK TO A PLAN AND ALWAYS BULLSHIT EVERYTHING!"

"FINE, I AM LEAVING AND I AM NEVER COMING BACK!" She was about to leave until he pulled her away and pinned her to the wall. "LET GO OFF ME LAW!"

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!" Law screamed. "TELL ME WHY YOU WANT TO RESIGN!" He punched the wall and gritted his teeth once more. "TELL ME NOW WOMAN!" She then started to cry. "Ashalita? Hey, what's going on with you?" She covered her face with her hands. "My love, you have been very distanced with me lately. Is it me?"

"No, it is not." She replied.

"Then please tell me." He said.

"Law, I am pregnant…" She cried. His eyes widened with shock. "I found out a few weeks ago and I didn't know how to tell you." More tears raced down her cheek. "I am going to be a burden to you and a ship is no place for a pregnant woman so I thought it would be best for me to disappear." Law pulled her in his embrace and ran his fingers through her long silky red hair.

"I am going to be a father…" He said.

"Yes, I am sorry that…"

"How dare you think that I don't want the baby let alone think you would be a burden? Ashalita, as long you are with me you will be safe." Law said. "I promise to protect you and our child. I don't want you to leave. I couldn't even last a day without you. I miss you so much." He pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "Also, I want to be there for my child. What kind of man would I be to not be there for his child and wife? I want to be there for both of you." He then stared into his wife's eyes and wiped her tears away. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, reaching to his lips and engaging in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he firmly grabbed a hold of her hips. They pulled back and she smiled.

"I never thought I would be married but then again, life is a mystery." He said, smoothing her stomach. "And I can't wait to learn more." He then scooped her up and lay her down on their bed. "So please tell me about your encounter with the Strawhats. I want to know all about it." She then started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You were jealous…"

"Woman, I am not jealous…" He said, hugging her. "I already have you and I will kill anyone that hurts you. It is call being protective." She smiled and cuddle in his embrace. "You are right though. It is not safe for you to be on this ship."

"So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"I know a place that we can live and no one knows about it. It is perfect for us and no one will come near the island." Law said.

"An island… So are we both resigning?" She teased.

"Nope, we are going to be bloody pirates to the bitter end." He said, kissing her neck. She giggled away with every soft kiss that touched her smooth ivory skin. "Think of it as a long vacation."

"I like the sound of that." She said. Soon after, they both drift into slumber, dreaming of the future, their bright and glorious future.

Meanwhile

Sanji walked to the deck to pick up the clothes that Ashalita had borrowed. "Oh Ashalita, I can't wait to see you again." He twirled around while sniffing his clothes but a piece a paper fell out. He stopped and grabbed the paper. He read the context and was shocked. "AHHHHH!"

"SANJI, WHAT IS IT?!" Luffy screamed, racing towards his side. The rest followed after him. "Sanji, it is a piece of paper."

"Sanji, what is it?" Nami asked.

"You screamed like a girl." I said.

"STUPID MARIMO, I DIDN'T SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!" Sanji snapped. "It is just…" His hands were shaking. "I can't believe it."

"WHAT IS IT LOVE COOK?!" I said, grabbing the paper. It was a wanted poster of Ashalita. She was wearing a black fitted dress and a pair of red glasses. "Ashalita Z. Law, Demon Princess…"

"SHE IS MARRIED TO LAW!" They all screamed besides Robin.

"For two years…" Robin said, smiling. Sanji sank on the floor and bang his fist.

"Why is everyone I know has a beautiful woman?" Sanji cried. "Even that heartless doctor has a wife… How did that happen?" I agree with the Love Cook, how did that happen? I then turned to Robin. Well, it is hard to believe I am dating a woman that is ten years older than me.

"But Traffy is a good guy." Luffy said. "He won't hurt Ash." My Captain was right. He was a good guy. He may be secretive and all but he is good. "I can't wait to meet them again." I have a feeling we will and it is going to be another adventure.

 **Yup, I added myself and also Law. I read a lot of fanfictions about Law loving Robin but Robin is in love with Zoro. It made me feel sorry for him and Law is very cute. So I decided to make him my husband. Also, I believe that Zoro and Robin make a good and compatible couple. It was fun writing this and there is a Sequel and it is called "Love is Her Shield". I hope you all enjoy this and hit me up with reviews.**

 **-Ashalita**


End file.
